swich and see
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Katherine's trying to seduce Damon into sleeping with her...
1. Chapter 1

**N: **_Ok, so I got bored in physics after my exam, so I did this random one-shot to pass time. Please read the entire story before you go all "No way!" on it, enjoy!_

"Hello, Damon, missed me?"

"Katherine, I'm not in the mood for your games. Do yourself a favor and get the hell out of my room!"

"I know why you're upset, because of Elena, right? Look at me Damon, can we just pretend for a while that I am her?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"You are not her and don't you dare compare yourself with her, she is more of a woman than you'll ever be," he said, watching her with disgust.

"Ok, now I'm hurt," she said softly. He was looking at her, she looked different, almost docile, calm and…there was something in her eyes…it was desire.

She was wearing a purple negligee; the bra had a small black rose between her breasts. He would aspect her to look vulgar, but she did not, she looked good, she looked better than good, and she was beautiful…classy…sexy…Damn it, he wanted her…

"You want me Damon, no matter how hard you try to hide it, and I can see it in your eyes. Why are you fighting it, why say _no,_ when you really want to say _yes_?"

"I don't want you, don't flatter yourself…"

"No, of course, you want Elena…but I can be Elena…I look exactly like her" she said and smiled at him.

She smiled just like Elena, she sounded like her too, and she definitely looked like her…she even smelled like her… damn it, he was letting her get to him.

She came in front of him and started playing with his hair. Her touch was soft, almost shy…

He caught her hand and pulled her in his lap. She smiled up at him, walking her hands all over his face, as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she whispered.

It felt good having her touch him like that; look at him like that, talking to him like that…so he let her.

She licked her lips and lowered her head towards him. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, his chin…she was being gentle…she was never gentile with him… Her lips were soft and warm. Actually, her whole body was more than warm it was hot. He did not know how she did that, and he did not care, all he cared about was that she felt just like Elena. He could pretend for a while, be happy, and forget everything else, even just for a few minutes…nothing wrong with that.

She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then she passed the tip of her tongue all over his bottom lip, making him open his mouth.

He decided he needed to take control, so he stuck his hand in her hair, pulling her head on the opposite side and crushed her lips with his. His tongue got inside and immediately started a duel with hers. She tasted so sweet, just as he imagined Elena would taste like. He did not feel the pain and betrayal, all he felt was passion and warmth.

He started kissing her deeper and deeper, moving his hand up and down her back, making her body shiver. She was playing her role so good, if he did not know better, he would really believe it was Elena in his arms…and that was exactly what he wanted.

He lifted her on her two feet in front of him. She looked a dizzy and a bit confused…He did not think he ever saw Katherine look confused in this kind of situations, he like it, he felt as if he had power over her. Without giving her time to recover, he took her in his arms and placed her on his bed, lowering himself over her, but he did not go all the way. He stopped, grabbed both her arms, holding her tight.

"No one can know about this, do you hear me?" he said.

She moaned in pain and he let go of her. If she was determined to play her part and to pretend she was another person, this was fine by him. He did not want Katherine anyway, he wanted Elena…and she was soft and fragile. She nodded at him to answer his question. Her eyes bored into his, making him feel wanted, loved…

Satisfied, he lowered his head and started kissing her hungrily, passionate and she was responding to his every move. Her body was arching against the mattress; her hips were pushing forward, meeting his.

Her hands found their way to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Her trembling fingers barely managing to do the job. When she finally got rid of his shirt, she started moving her hands all over his body, as if she waited a lifetime to do it. He unclipped her bra with a single move and stared his journey from behind her ear, down her neck, her chest. He stopped at her breasts, giving them both an equal tease treatment.

"Damon…" she moaned his name and Damon's heart arched in his chest. So many emotions in the same time were making him confused.

How can he feel so many thing for this woman, she had ruined his life, but then again, the woman in his arms had nothing to do with Katherine, because she knew her normal act wouldn't have gotten to him… Katherine was possessive and selfish, even violent…but this act the obedient, passionate, caring thing she was doing to him, was driving him crazy. She was still aroused and full of desire, but gentle, giving everything she had to him, as if she really cared about him, as if they were together for the first time. He would have definitely remembered having this woman, but no, he did not… he felt like he was discovering her for the first time.

He took off her panties and trusted two fingers inside her…she was so wet…so tight…so warm… He suddenly felt the urge to be inside her, like he never felt it before.

"I see you're ready for me," he said, getting up just to get rid of his pants.

Once inside her, Damon lost even the small amount of control he still had. He was moving, deep, hard and fast, like he was trying to punish her for feeling so good, but she wasn't protesting, actually she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. He was sure that if he kept doing that, they will end up as one, he would end up coming inside her. She was crying his name in ecstasy, making his head spin.

How could this feel so good…so perfect…it should not feel like that…not with her. Their release came in the same time, pushing them both in a different dimension. He felt her collapsing underneath him and he held her close.

A few seconds after, he rolled over, took the bra from the pillow and threw it to her.

"Get dressed and get out!" he said, placing his hands under his head.

She got in a seating position and he watched her put back her bra with the corner of his eyes…that was when he noticed…the bruises on her arms. God, how could he be so stupid! That explained so many things…so many differences…

Before she got the chance to stand up, he caught her hand and pulled her back on the bed.

"Elena!"

She turned around, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with tears, when she realized that she had been caught.

"But why, why would you pretend you're her?" he asked confused.

"Damon, please don't…just let it go, let me go! No one can know about this, remember? Your words not mine"; she said and got up, walking towards the door.

This time, Damon was too shocked to stop her…

**N: **_So, I have no idea where did that come from. I don't know why Elena did what she did either. Maybe because she is just a 17 years old girl in high school and let's face it, we are not saints…plus, Damon is beyond hot. I guess she thought that, if she is Katherine, she can test the other brother and get away with it…but she got busted…hihihi!_

_Hate it? Hope not, review and let me know! _

_PS: Thanks to Damons-hot-as-hell you'll get a second and last chapter for this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_ Thank you for all your amazing reviews, to repay you guys, here is the second chapter._

_The whole chapter in a flashback from before the … you know… __ enjoy!_

**GO FOR IT!**

"Elena, are you listening to me?"

Caroline gently touched my arm to bring me back from my trance.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Caroline, why wouldn't I be fine, everything is fine."

"Whoa there, a simple 'yes' would've been enough."

I was looking at the blonde girl seated in front of me, but I wasn't seeing her. My mind was somewhere else. Damon's words kept repainting in my mind, '_there's something between us and you know it. You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all, you're lying to yourself…' _those words were haunting me 24/7.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong! I'm your friend and I hate seeing you like this…I want to do something about it, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong. Whatever it is I can see it consumes you…"

"Caroline…" I started. My plan was to keep denying, but my emotions took over…I couldn't stop the heavy tears purring from my eyes any more. "I can't…I'm a bad person…I'm a horrible, horrible person, Caroline" I said and she bended over, wrapping her arms around me, holding me tight.

"Elena, you are not a bad person, you could never be a bad person, you're the opposite of bad, you're…"

"Stop, please, stop! If I hear another '_how good Elena is' _speech, I'll lose it. I'm not that innocent perfect person everyone keeps telling me I am."

"Elena, you are, you…"

"Caroline, I'm not, you don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me, Elena!"

"Ok, just remember, you asked for it" she nodded and got in a more comfortable position.

"Ok, so two days ago, I went over the Boarding House, looking for Stefan, he wasn't there, but I bumped into Damon. Being his old annoying self, he started lecturing me about the fact that I want to protect everyone by giving up on myself. The next thing I know, we were yelling in each other's face. I asked why he cares so much since he claims he doesn't _do_ emotions and all. He got even closer to me, took my face between his hands and staring into my eyes, he told me that he cares about me too much to let me die…he told me I'm the only one that can make him feel human…"

"Elena, that doesn't make you a bad person."

"What about the fact that it took my entire strength, not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him until his heart starts beating again…and I would've done it, if the door wouldn't have opened. If my boyfriend wouldn't have come through that door, I would've kissed his brother. What kind of person does that make me?" I asked.

"Elena…" her voice was soft and full of compassion, "…do you feel something for Damon?" she asked.

"I…I don't really know, I mean, I should hate him for what he did to you, to Bonnie, to Jeremy…and I did, I hated him in those moments, but…"

"Elena, I don't blame you, he's not the same person anymore…"

I didn't even hear what Caroline just said, I just continued.

"I look at him and I see the pain and the lust in his eyes…it's like I can feel it myself and it breaks my heart to see him like that. I want to hold him in my arm and tell him that everything is going to be ok, that I'm not going anywhere and I'll always be there for him…and most of all, I want to make the pain go away."

"That's because you're a good person that cares about the others and suffers when they are hurting."

"Maybe, but that's not all I feel for Damon…I don't know, the feelings are all confusing. I feel like, I want to push him down a cliff then rush at the bottom to catch him" Caroline smiled at my words. "Pretty messed up, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should figure it out, what you feel about him."

"How Caroline? I can't get close enough to do that…" I said in a sad voice.

Caroline started playing with her perfectly sculpted nails, looking in void, like she was concentrating on something.

In a minute or two she jumped from the bed "I know" she said and her face illuminated, but the enthusiasm in her voice left with the same velocity as it came.

"But you will never do it…" she said disappointed.

"I won't do what?" I asked.

"Well, letting me compel you into being with Damon…"

"What?" I couldn't help but bust into laugh "you mean. Like. Sleep with him?"

"Yes, so then you'll know how you feel about him. Why are you laughing? I'm serious, think about it, no one will know."

"I'll know, Damon will know…"

"Damon doesn't need to know."

"So, let me get this straight, the guy I'll sleep with won't know I slept with him? What are you going to do, punch him in the head until he gets amnesia?"

"He won't know he slept with you in the first place."

"Ok, know you really made me curious. I want to hear this."

"Well, Katherine keeps taking advantage of the fact that you two look alike, it's time you return the favor."

"You mean pretend I'm Katherine to sleep with Damon?"

"It's only fair; she pretended to be you to sleep with Stefan…"

"She got caught" I said.

"I know, but you won't, because you're smarter and Damon will think he slept with Katherine."

"I don't think Damon wants to sleep with Katherine, he hates her."

"I think he loves you enough to give in, all you have to do is convince him to pretend you're Elena."

"You mean pretend I'm Katherine and as Katherine, pretend I'm…me?"

"Exactly!" Caroline said, happy that I understood her plan.

"Caroline, you know that I _do_ have a heartbeat and I can't make it stop?""

"Of course I know that, but Katherine is very good at faking that too, Damon will think she's just playing her role right" she posed for a second, then she continued "Come on, Elena, it's the perfect plan!"

"Yeah, except when it's not and Damon figures out that it's really me."

"He won't, he doesn't expect to be you…not in a million years, Elena."

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't...I'm not…"

"I know, it's not you, you're not like that, I know. That's why I'll compel you"

"I don't think so…I don't like having my mind played with"

"Elena, I won't be playing with your mind. The only thing I'll compel you to do is to forget about your damn morals for once and go for it"

"I can't believe I'm really considering this!"

"Just take off your necklace and stop thinking about the consequences!" Caroline demanded and I did as told…

**N: **_So, what do you think? Please take a sec and leave a review to let me know!_

_Now that you know what happen before, the next one it's going to be the after… _


	3. Chapter 3

**N: **_I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but I just could not get everything I wanted in one chapter, so I divided in 3. This is the first and there are two more to come. Hope you guys will __**not**__ hate me for it, sorry. Enjoy! _

**The million-dollar question**

BOARDING HOUSE

It took Damon full five minutes before he managed to recover from his state of shock. A million questions were forming in his head, but the biggest one of all, the one that he desperately wanted an answer to was _why?_ Why would Elena pretend to be Katherine…and be with him? Maybe Katherine compelled Elena just to play with his emotions, just to drive him crazy. The thought of Elena being compelled by Katherine was enough to shake him back to reality and made him jump of the bed.

He was dressed in record time and rushing down the stairs, hoping, praying she will still be there.

He found her sitting on the couch, in front of the fire. The flames were playing in her eyes…but they looked empty, no emotions, and no sparkle. He took a few steps forward, slowly taking a seat beside her. The emotionless expression on her face scared Damon more then he wanted to admit.

"Elena…" he called in a whisper. She turned to face him and give him a fake smile.

"Guess again!" she said.

"Katherine" it was only now that he noticed that she was wearing different clothes.

"Bingo!" she yelled.

His next move had Katherine against the wall and his head in her throat trying to drain the life out of her.

"You sick, manipulative bitch, you just couldn't stop playing your twisted games, could you?"

Damon was fuming with anger and hatred for this woman.

Katherine looked at him surprised for a split second, but as soon as she recovered, the roles reversed and now Damon was the one being held against the wall.

"First of all…" Katherine started, "…you have to stop doing that. You and I both know you are no match for me. I am much, _much_ stronger then you and since you can't possibly finish what you keep starting, I suggest you stop doing it in the first place" She tightened the grip around his throat and Damon growled in pain. "Second of all, I really have no idea what are you talking about and I don't like it" she slowly let go of him and took a step back.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Katherine, you compelled Elena…"

"Compelled Elena to do what? Why would I compel her? Where is she, did she do something stupid? I swear if she did something stupid I'll…where is she Damon, what happened?"

All off a sudden Damon was not the only one with a million questions.

"I don't know where she is, she just took off…"

"Just took off? What did you do, what did you say to her?" Katherine asked, but she did not wait for an answer, she continued "…wait, you thought I compelled her, so the question is what did _she_ do or say?"

ELENA'S HOUSE

By the time Elena entered her room, she was crying hysterically, her sobs making her whole body shake.

She took a seat by the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. In just a few seconds, she felt two arms wrapping around her. She sensed Caroline's perfume and her soft hair tickling her shoulders and she let her friend hold her tight as she cried.

"Elena, what happen, what's wrong?" Caroline asked in a soft voice, "Shh, everything's going to be ok."

"No, no…nothing is ever going to be ok again…" Elena bit her bottom lip and pulled back a few inches "…Oh, my God, what have I done?"

"Elena, you're scaring me, what happen?" Caroline asked again, her voice full of concern.

"I'm in love with him…" she said so low that even with vampire hearing Caroline didn't perfectly understood what she said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm in love with Damon Salvatore…" Elena said this time almost yelling.

BOARDING HOUSE

Damon looked at Katherine, replaying her question in his head '_…the question is, what did SHE do or say?' _He could not tell her that Elena had pretended to be her and he had been stupid enough to fall for it…he still could not believe what had happen. He slept with Elena thinking she was Katherine, but imagining she was Elena…God that sounded so crazy…like fluffy teenage movies.

"We had a fight and she left," he decided to go with a more simple explanation for now at least. It was not Katherine's business anyway; this was between him and Elena.

"Do _I_ look stupid to you, Damon? You think I have walked this earth for more than 500 years for nothing. A fight with Elena would not make you believe I compelled her, and, you guys fight all the time. Let me think…uhhhmm… the fact that you think she's been compelled means that she did something out of her character, something that she wouldn't normally do" Katherine smiled once she figured out "So she finally did it…she slept with you. I was wondering when that would happen."

"You don't know what you're talking about Katherine"

"You might want to zip your pants and tell me that again!"

Damon looked down his pants were perfectly zipped. He looked back at Katherine, she was now fully laughing.

"God, I can't believe you felt for that!" she said ironically.

"I can believe you're going to rely your theories on that!" Damon shouted back.

"Oh, I'm not. It is so obvious, think about it! You come running, chasing after her, your hair is a mess, a beautiful, sexy mess, but still a mess and in top of it all, you believe me when I tell you that your pants are unzipped" she looked at his pants when she said the words. "…you should've seen the expression on your face, when you got caught, it was priceless"

"So, I just had sex, that doesn't mean I was with her"

"Hello, I'm a vampire; I've been one for a while now. I can smell her all over you; you should probably take a shower before Stefan comes back" she took a step closer to him "Can't wait until Stefan find out about this. He'll finally realize that _his_ perfect human is just not that perfect after all"

"So that's why you did it. You compelled her into sleeping with me so Stefan will think she cheated on him. That's low Katherine, even for you."

"Are you deaf or stupid? Actually, no need to answer that, you must be both; since I told you twice I did _not_ compel her. If I got this right, you think that a girl must be under compulsion in order to sleep with you. That's low Damon, even for you…"

Katherine's counter attack hurt him, but he did not show it.

"She won't do that, Katherine, unlike you, she possesses something called _morals_"

"Oh, come on Damon, give yourself some credit, she just gave in to the temptation. Been there, done that, remember? She felt for the _bad boy_…"

"You…you are nothing, nothing like her"

"Whatever, I don't really care about the reason she slept with you. I want you to find her, make sure she has not done something stupid. Girls at her age can act very…impulsively, especially in an emotional situation."

Damon started wondering why would Katherine care about Elena and her wellbeing, but he decided he needs to find Elena first and ask questions later.

"Hello, now it's not the time for your day-dreaming, Damon, go find Elena!"

"Find Elena…why, where did she go? What happened?" Stefan asked from the doorway…

**N: **_So I guess Stefan will have to wait until the next chapter to confront Elena…_

_If you took the time to read the story, you might as well tell me what you think of it, please, leave a review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**N: **_So there you go, for some reason I felt the need to write this chapter before the confrontation between Stefan and Damon with Elena. The next one is going to be the last one, enjoy!_

**Hate me!**

"Stefan, good you're here. You can go check her house and Bonnie's, I'll go around town.

"Why are we looking for her, what happened?" Stefan asked, clearly confused.

Katherine smiled and got beside him.

"Well, Stefan…"

"Katherine, now it's not the time" Damon shouted.

"He needs to know …he will find out sooner or later, anyway."

"Find out what, what is she talking about Damon?" Stefan asked, glancing at his brother.

"Stefan…I…"

"Come on, Damon, out with it! It's little too late for regrets or principals, don't you think? Just tell it as it is, you slept with your brother's girlfriend…again…" Katherine said, carefully observing Stefan's reaction.

"No, no…that's not…" Stefan started.

"Not possible, yeah, I know. I think someone compelled her."

"And he decided to blame me for it, can you believe it?" Katherine asked and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I do."

"Really, Stefan? Can you seriously tell me you weren't expecting this, that you never noticed the way she looks at him?"

Stefan took a few steps away from Katherine, approaching his brother.

"I thought you changed…how could you…you are my brother?"

"Stefan, I…I didn't know it was Elena, I thought it was her" he said, pointing towards Katherine, who gave him a surprised look.

"How on earth would you think that?"

"Because she pretended to be her…" Damon said, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow, "…I didn't figure out until it was too late. When I told her I know it's her, she ran away."

"Why did you let her leave?"

"It's not like I could've forced her to stay or tie her to the bed…plus, I was in disadvantage, she was already dressed, and I…well, I wasn't. Before I had the chance to do that, she was already gone."

"Why did she run, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't bite her if that's what you think…"

"Then what did you do?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No…" Stefan answered and before Damon got the chance to say something else, he was gone.

"Did you really think she was me?" Katherine asked.

"I did, at first; she was acting like you…"

"Well, she kind of is me, Damon. She's a copy of me, when are you and your brother going to get it? The fire, the passion, the desire, they're all there. The only difference between her and me is that I go for what I want, no matter what and she doesn't."

"Because, unlike you, she possesses something called 'morals'."

"You call them 'morals' I call it being scared."

"Scared, scared of what?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Damon, you're not exactly 'Mr. flawless'. You're this bad vampire that, unlike your brother, you embrace who you are…"

"So, you're saying she's afraid of me?"

"No, Damon, she's afraid of who you are. You hurt her friends, you killed people she cared about…she's afraid that, one day, she's going to do something to piss you off and you're going to go around killing people."

"I don't do that anymore…"

"Well, you should tell her that, not me…I don't care."

"Looks like you do, so what's the deal, Katherine? Even since I told you Elena has run away, you act like a concerned mother, why, why do you care?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really, just my curiosity I guess."

"You are not going to like it."

"When do I ever like something that comes out of your mouth?"

"Still upset that you didn't get you 'love declaration' from me?"

"I got over it!"

"Hmm, I don't believe you…after all you slept with me, despite everything."

"I didn't …"

"You thought she was me…I still don't know how you managed to make that mistake, but you did…"

Damon decided that she didn't need to explain himself to her. He knew, deep down he knew she wasn't her…don't ask him how, he just knew… Right now, all he wanted to do was find Elena, arguing with Katherine could wait.

"I'm going to go, look for her, if she comes here, don't let her leave!"

"Fine…" she mumbled.

ELENA'S HOUSE

"He's going to hate me, Caroline. Stefan's going to hate me…and Damon's going to hate me, the way he hates Katherine, and I can't even blame him, because I _am_ just like her."

"No one is going to hate you, Elena…"

"How could he _not_? I cheated on his brother, broke his heart, I manipulated him and then I just ran away? He has to hate me, right?"

"No, he's not…he won't…he loves you too much to hate you."

"He doesn't love_ me_; he loves the kind, selfless and perfect Elena, not _me_."

"Nope, he loves Elena Gilbert, just the way she is. It's Damon we're talking about after all; he's done too many bad things to judge you for yours."

"Elena…"

Stefan's voice made both girls jump from the bed. Caroline took a long look at Elena, she nodded and Caroline took off, leaving them alone.

**N: **_So, this is it, hope you liked it, review and let me know! _


	5. Chapter 5

**N: **_So, we're finally here…the last chapter…are you sad? Don't be! I already started working on another 3chapter-story, a challenge from someone (we're going back to the first season), not saying any more…_

_Now, I must say, I wrote this chapter 15 times and it's still not exactly the way I wanted, really hope it won't disappoint, enjoy!_

**The confrontation**

A new flow of tears appeared on Elena's face, her shoulders trembling lightly…her brown eyes met Stefan's green ones.

"Stefan…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" she started, unsure.

Stefan quickly closed the space between them, taking the shaking girl in his arms.

"Elena, what happened? What did Damon do…did he hurt you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"He hurt you…" Stefan shouted when he saw the bruises on her arms, "…I'm going to kill him!" he said, letting her go.

"Stefan, stop! He didn't…he didn't hurt me," Elena said.

"You're not wearing your necklace."

"I'm…what?" she asked.

"Your necklace, Elena, where is it? Who compelled you?"

Elena was now looking at Stefan with sadness in her eyes. She wanted to run away and never look back…she wanted to go blind so she'd be unable to see the hurt look on his face.

"Stefan, no one compelled me…" she said weakly. She walked by her desk and took something out of a drawer. She walked back to him and placed a small object in the palm of his hand.

He looked down and saw the locker she was supposed to always have around her neck.

"I drank vervain. I took off the necklace because Katherine doesn't have one and I needed to be her for a while…I'm sorry, Stefan. I know I disappointed you, hurt you…and it kills me…I'm…I'm a horrible person…"

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Elena was now looking at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him she's been forced to do it or that it had been the biggest mistake of her life and beg for forgiveness…she wanted to tell him she still loved him more than anything (or anyone) in the world and that it would always be him…but she would be lying…

"I needed to know…if…if there's something more than friendship between Damon and me," she answered.

"And…" he pushed.

"And there is…" she whispered.

"Elena, why didn't you tell me you felt all those things?"

"Because I didn't _want _to feel them…I wanted them to go away. I thought that if I pretended they were not there, they would vanish eventually…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "…but they didn't…they got worse…consuming me…I wanted, no I needed to know" she took a few steps backwards. "Look Stefan, I know you put this label on me…made me up to be this perfect girl that can do no wrong…but the truth is that, I'm just human and I'm far from perfect. I misspell simple words, I always confuse the words 'we'll' and 'will', I forget things, I can't read maps, I don't always know what I want and I don't always do the right thing."

Stefan tried to approach her, but she pulled back.

"Please, Stefan…I need space. I'm scared, confused and overwhelmed. I need to clear my head."

Stefan just looked at her for a few moments and then, without a word, he took off.

She got back to the bed and let herself fall on it. She noticed that he left the small locker on her pillow. She took it in her hand and looked at it like she was seeing it for the first time. She remembered the day Stefan gave it to her…to protect her against Damon…how ironic. The noise by the window forced her back from her trip down memory lane.

"Stefan, I told you I…" she stopped as soon as she saw that it wasn't Stefan who was standing in front of her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Damon…I…"

"Did someone compel you?" he asked, noticing the locker in her hand.

"No, no…" she said, shaking her head.

"Then why, Elena? Enlighten me, cause I don't understand!"

"Remember that night when you came to see me, drunk and upset? When you told me that there was something between us?"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"Well, so do I…and…ever since it happened, those words kept playing in my mind, driving me crazy. I just…I wanted to prove you were wrong…"

"By sleeping with me pretending to be Katherine?" Damon shouted.

"I…I thought you wouldn't have gone for it if you had known it was me."

"Elena…I…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I'm not who you thought I was. I am in fact just another copy of Katherine. You can hate me, it's ok, it's not like I can blame you. You like good, loyal, caring and selfless Elena…just like Stefan does! Well, I guess I'm not so perfect after all…" Elena said and took a few steps closer to Damon. "Before you go on and hate me forever, can you do something for me?" she asked.

"You know I can't refuse you…" he said and she smiled at him.

"I want you to kiss me…_me_, Elena, _not_ Katherine!"

He looked at her, confused for what seemed to Elena like a long time before he closed the remaining distance between them. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his head lowering towards hers slowly. She smelled so good…for a second there, Damon thought he was dreaming, but he decided it didn't matter anyway…

"I think I knew it was you all along…your taste, the way you felt, the way you made me feel…I was just afraid that, if I told you I knew, you'd back off…" Damon said.

"I probably would've backed off…" she admitted.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and her heart started beating faster. He raised his hand and placed it on her chest.

"God, I can't believe I missed that…"

"You didn't…I had Caroline compel me into staying calm no matter what," she said.

"That explains it."

His next kiss was on her bottom lip, making her open her mouth as an invitation. His tongue slid inside and found hers…his kiss got deeper and she stuck her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She arched her back and pushed her hips forward and he growled.

When the kiss ended, Elena was gasping for air.

"Damon…I…I think I love you…" she said weakly.

"This feels like a dream…" Damon said.

"I can assure you it's not. I never get this nervous in a dream."

"I make you nervous?"

"God, Damon, couldn't you tell? My heartbeat would go crazy every time you were close to me…"

"I thought you were scared of me…"

"No, no, Damon, I was never scared of you…" she said her thumb caressing his face, "…for some twisted reason I always knew in my heart that I'm safe with you. There was always something between us…"

"Yeah…an understanding…" Damon continued.

"Oh, it's more than that…here, I'll show it to you," she said, taking his head between her palms and kissing him as if she had waited a lifetime to do it…and maybe she had…maybe she was born just to kiss him….

**N: **_Yep, again with the cheesiness…can't help it; I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope y'all liked it. Thank you for taking this ride with me! Now I beg for a last review…pretty please! _


End file.
